Each year millions of paperback books are manufactured and sold. Although these paperbacks are considerably less expensive to buy than the original hard cover editions, the last few years have seen even these inexpensive paperbacks growing in price. Many now exceed $3.00 to $4.00 a book. As price continues to rise, these once thought to be short-term use paperbacks are being kept as the main literary work of many home libraries.
Paperback books are usually smaller in size than their original hard covered editions and are printed on less expensive paper. However, they are considered for short-term-use-only, because of the inexpensive binding and paper covers used. These inexpensive paper covers do not stand up to repeated use or long life on library shelves. Paperbacks tend to become very unsightly over time and the paper cover allows it to become easily tattered, torn, and misshapen.
I have many paperback novels and have desired a way of salvaging these once thought to be short-term-use books by converting their paper covers to conventional rigid cloth bookcovers. Rigid cloth bookcovers would not only protect the paperbacks from being tattered, torn and misshapen, but also add to their appearance and therefore value to the owner. The invention herein described, when bonded to a rigid cloth bookcover commonly available in the industry, would permit a paperback consumer to easily convert a short-term-use paperback novel to a novel of quality appearance capable of years of use and enjoyment by many people.